


Fandom Life

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Doctor Who, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Sherlock (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: Multi, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ballad I wrote in English class last year... Yeah.. I wanted to post it somewhere..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fandom Life

When we are on hiatus I feel blue.

you cannot marry a TV show even thought i might.

and even though you are not real, I love you.

I wish I could go to London and meet you in flight.

There’s thirteen Doctors now, that is true.

Donna, Rose, and now both the Ponds left after their fight.

And Pete; Myka finally fell for you. woohoo!

Doctor, please just give me the TARDIS key, I wont fight.

If you knew I existed, could I marry you?

And as far as I know; my OTP is tight.

But you don’t. So I’ll stay here blue.

Even without you, my future is bright.

If you were real; I wouldn’t know what to do.

And even though it is not right.

I might act like cinderella and lose a shoe.

And hope you fell in love with me at first sight.

We will have a mutual love of Maya Angelou.

Now i see her in a new light.

Because she had lots of struggles; more than I do.

And my life will never compare to her fight.

Sure fandoms do come and go to.

Oh katniss, stick with peeta he can make it right.

And with moriarty in the back yelling “That’s what people do!”

We will have Sherlock finally join the fight.

The fandom life may not be for you.

and this has not been easy to write.

when shows seasons suddenly stop i am left blue.

but beyond that, being bright brings me much might.

 


End file.
